Distractions
by HollyCrimson192
Summary: Lupin just wants to finish reading his magazine when Sirius gets home and makes it very clear that he has other things in mind.. Sirius/Remus.


Wind was making the leaves rustle on a large oak tree, beneath which Padfoot was laying with his head resting in his big, black paws. It was such a beautiful day out that Sirius had decided to go for a stroll in the sun as his Animagus, a large, shaggy, black dog, who was currently enjoying the heat on his face while the slight breeze ruffled his soft fur. After what seemed like at least an hour, Padfoot decided he should head back home to the apartment he shared with his partner. Trotting along the grass, he couldn't help but wonder what his lover had done in his absence. At the thought of his pale face, grey eyes and always somewhat messy hair, Padfoot continued on at more of a dash, all the while his tail wagging behind him. When he reached his building, he bounded into the trees beyond the apartments. A few moments later, out emerged Sirius Black with his hands in his pockets and a small grin on his face. He made his way into the front doors of the building and started dialling the code to ring his apartment. What sounded like a short dial tone went off and there was a brief silence, followed by, "Yes? Hello?"

The voice of Sirius' partner made him smile and he replied by clearing his throat and saying, "Woof."

A short, breathy laugh came from the speaker above the buttons on which Sirius had dialled, and after a few seconds a buzzing sounded that told him he was now able to enter into the hall. Sirius still held a grin on his face as he walked up into an elevator that already held a young woman gripping a stroller with a small boy in it, who she pushed off the elevator as Sirius entered it. Humming under his breath, he waited after pushing the button for the third floor and emerged about a minute later when the elevator stopped at his destination. If it weren't for the muggles in the building, he would have Apparated right into his flat but he figured disappearing with a slight popping noise in front of a non-magical person might frighten them, and although the possibility of confusing a muggle sounded appealing to Sirius, he had swore to his partner he would do no such thing. Sirius arrived in front of the door to his apartment and walked in, placing his jacket on the small couch beside the door.

"Remus, I'm home!" Sirius said while gazing around the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of his best friend – no, boyfriend. "Moony?"  
>Sirius waited a moment, hoping that the person he was calling would walk into the room sooner or later, but it appeared that he had either not heard him being called, or Sirius was being ignored. Figuring that he hadn't heard him, Sirius decided to go for a quick shower and began dropping his clothing across the room as he worked his way towards the bathroom. After ten minutes of warm water soaking his body and scrubbing his mop of black hair clean, Sirius got out of the shower and grabbed a green towel, wrapping it around his waist and heading to the bedroom to find fresh clothes to put on. Opening the door, he couldn't help but grin at the first sight that he seen.<p>

Remus Lupin was sprawled across their king size bed, one hand running through his already messy brown hair, the other using a pen to scratch something out of a worn looking edition of a wizarding magazine. Stopping to chew on the end of the pen and scratch his head some more, Sirius thought he would have gone completely unnoticed if it wasn't for the fact that he was standing in just a towel, for Remus had glanced over at him quickly and then back to his magazine before his head snapped  
>back to Sirius while his eyes seemed to be roaming over every inch of his wet, mostly naked body.<p>

"Erm, hello Sirius," muttered Lupin, blinking furiously and returning his attention to his magazine.

"Hey, Moony," grinned Sirius contentedly. "What're you up to? Besides missing my dashingly handsome face, of course."

Remus paid no attention to his partner and continued scratching things out with his pen and scribbling things underneath what he had crossed out. Sirius had a pretty good idea what he was up to; quite often, Lupin would buy magazines simply to lounge around all day, crossing out things that were incorrect and writing notes along the page with the correct information. Making his way across the room to sit on the edge of the bed near Remus' side, Sirius could see his assumption had been correct. He put a damp hand on Remus' back and started tracing lines up and down his spine with his fingers which caused Remus to shiver and attempt to move his body farther away from him.

"Padfoot, I'm busy. I'd really appreciate it for once you could stop distracting me and let me accomplish what I've set out to do," said Lupin in an irritated tone as he shot Sirius a dark look.

"Oh, come off it, Remus. You know you have no problems with me distracting you," Sirius raised his eyebrows as he said 'distracting'.

"Actually, I do have a problem with it and – Sirius, knock it off, I'm busy!" Moony huffed as Sirius had now sprawled himself over Moony's back, resting his mouth between his neck and shoulder. "Your hair is dripping all over the pages..." He trailed off as Sirius was no longer resting his mouth against his neck, but was softly kissing it and breathing deeply against his skin. Feeling that he had won, and grinning against his partner's warm skin, Sirius tugged a bit on the collar of Lupin's shirt and started leaving a trail of small kisses on his shoulder until Lupin started pulling his collar back into place and moving his neck away from his still wet and towel clad lover. Clearing his throat and loudly straightening out his magazine, Lupin continued reading and trailing his pen over every word he had read.

"Not now, Sirius. I told you I'm busy and I really want to finish this article. It's horribly written and full of half-truths about werewolves, and I'd love to set the author who wrote it straight," Lupin said defiantly as he rolled onto his back, pushing Sirius to the side of the bed. He held the magazine above his face and after a moment, started circling things again and pointing arrows to the side where he wrote in a scroll so messy it looked like a Healer's note. Sirius crawled closer to Moony again and laid on his side, resting his head on the same pillow as his partner. His eyes had wandered from Remus' determined face, to his magazine (where the phrase, "Does the werewolf's howl mean that he's disturbed and sad, or just barking mad?" caught his attention), down to the front of his slacks which he noticed, with a slight grin of triumph, was looking a bit less than 'slack'.

"You're right, that article truly is bullshit," muttered Black slyly, "because I sure as hell know what it means when I make you howl." As his lover whispered this in his ear, Remus couldn't help but turn his attention away from his magazine for a moment. He turned his head towards Sirius as he felt a hand slip under his t-shirt and begin to make slow and small figure eight's on his lower stomach. Sirius took advantage of Lupin's brief moment of distraction and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. At first Sirius just let his lips linger on top of Remus', easing his hand slowly up his t-shirt onto his chest, but as soon as Lupin started to kiss him back with his gentle, soft lips, he started to use more force. He used his free hand to tilt Lupin's chin down to his face so he could kiss him harder, and for a moment Lupin let his partner do as he wished, for he couldn't deny the lustful butterflies gathering in his stomach from the light touch of Sirius' hands on his skin and the rough desperation of the kiss being planted on his lips. Breaking apart from Sirius' mouth to catch his breath, Lupin gazed lovingly into his eyes and Sirius was almost positive that he heard, "Merlin's beard," spill quietly from his lips which made his eyes widen and a chuckle escape from his own lips. Realizing his mumbling had been heard by Sirius, Remus went a furious shade of pink as he tried to avoid looking down at his partner's thin terrycloth towel, which was doing a horrible job of hiding what was behind it. Remus had difficulties pulling his gaze away from Sirius after he let his eyes wander for a moment. Sirius still had beads of water on his chest, strong arms and legs, which were partially intertwined with Remus'. He had a devilish grin on his face and his wet hair was partially matted after their long kiss. Attempting to fix his shirt once more, Lupin made a small clucking noise with his tongue and tried to turn away from his partner.

"I really do need to finish this article, Sirius..." mumbled Moony as he tried to refocus his eyes on the magazine that was still in one of his hands, but soon the article was out of his hand and across the room, on the floor in front of the door way. Moony turned to look at Padfoot, who had clearly took the magazine from his hand and thrown  
>it, and took a deep breath as he seen the look of deep lust that had come over Black's face. Suddenly, he wasn't joking anymore.<p>

"The only thing you need to do, Remus," said Sirius ferociously, "is me."

Lupin opened his mouth to protest but before he could speak, his mouth was covered by Sirius', who was breathing deeply and undoing Lupin's pants. Taking the hint, Lupin broke apart from Black long enough to pull his t-shirt over his head and was soon being pounced on again by wet lips that were kissing his, then along his jaw line, and his head was turned to the side by a rough hand as he felt a tongue tracing the back of his ear...  
>Moony let a deep moan escape his throat as he felt Padfoot's mouth and tongue all over his neck, one firm hand resting on his chest and the other laying overtop of the bulge in his boxers. He let his own hands wander and slipped one underneath Sirius' wet towel, grabbing him in a way that had his legs squirming and his hot breath<br>ragged against Lupin's neck as he growled breathily.

"Moony...you're..." panted Sirius against his partner's skin, "...Oh, god..." Before Black could finish his sentence, he tore off his own towel so that he was completely bare on top of his boyfriend. Both of Moony's hands were being put to extremely good use at this point and Sirius was making it very obvious how much he was enjoying getting the attention he had fought hard for. He leaned backwards, tossing his head back and using his hands to rest on Lupin's long legs. Lupin smiled to himself; Sirius always knew how to get his way, but he wasn't going to let him win so easily. Not just yet. He took his hands off of Sirius for a moment and waited until he was no longer leaning back, but sitting up straight with a curious look in his dark eyes. Remus took a moment to inhale the beauty of his lover sitting on top of him. Sirius' dark hair was starting to dry and curl up a bit, small bits of it stuck to his neck. His dark eyes looked hungrily over the slender man beneath him and Lupin couldn't help but notice the flesh between his legs throbbing a bit. He pulled his legs out from under Black and moved so that he was now on his knees and he proceeded to push Sirius down on his back at the opposite end of the bed. Slipping his own boxers off quickly, Moony straddled himself over Sirius and before he was able to ask him what he was doing, Lupin had lunged almost viciously at Sirius' face and kissed him long and hard. He used one hand to keep himself steady on the bed and the other to cup Padfoot's face in his hand while his lips moved quickly and passionately against his lover's, occasionally letting his tongue wander into Sirius' mouth. He thought his plan to tease his partner further was working quite well, considering he could feel his hips jerking beneath him at the occasional brush of their skin together, but soon Sirius had both hands on Remus' chest and was forcing his eager lips away from his own.

"I don't think so, Moony," whispered Sirius with a little laugh. "What do you think me to be, a complete fool?"

Padfoot now slipped out from underneath Remus the way that he had previously done to him, and nodded his head in a way that Lupin understood to be his cue to lay back. He knew what was coming as Sirius got closer to him and held Lupin's legs over his shoulders, but it never stopped him from being taken aback by the rush of feelings he got when it happened. All he could feel was Sirius. All he could see was Sirius. All he could hear was Sirius, as he grunted and occasionally swore under his breath. He heard, "I love you," constantly being directed towards him in a breathy voice, but all he could do was whimper in reply. Sirius knew what to do when it came to Remus. He knew every inch of his body better than his own and although he knew Lupin liked to be in control of himself as much as humanly possible, there was a hardly a point in fighting Sirius when he was determined to show him just how much he truly always wanted to be with him. He couldn't fight the intense heat growing between them, or the feeling he got every time Sirius' body collided with his own. He let Sirius do anything he wanted to him and soon enough, there was an unmistakable warmth growing from where Sirius had just been, and then Sirius was putting Remus' legs back down and trying to lie on top of him. Unlike Padfoot, Moony hadn't finished what had been started and he cleared his throat in a way that told Sirius he had unfinished business. With a sweet smile, Sirius lowered his head and Remus let out a gasp as he watched his partner's head moving slowly and seductively, finishing what he had started. Lupin ran his hand through the mess of black hair that kept sweeping over his lower stomach and closed his eyes, letting out a loud moan of pleasure and slightly bucking his hips. It wasn't long before Remus shuddered, breathing heavily, and felt the weight of Sirius now collapsing on his chest. After a moment of silence, broken only by slight panting, Lupin glanced down at the man with the messy black hair laying on top of him and kissed his head.

"I love you too, Sirius," Moony said, trailing his fingertips over a small tattoo on Padfoot's back. Chuckling, Sirius said, "Sure you wouldn't rather finish your article?" with a snort.

"Oh, bugger off."


End file.
